


Run Away With Me

by Ryan_Haywoodya_haphap



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gavin wants to run away and Michael helps him chase the sun, Happy, M/M, Michael loves Gavin, Oh shit no-one saw this coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan_Haywoodya_haphap/pseuds/Ryan_Haywoodya_haphap
Summary: Michael and Gavin chase the sun, the sun that's just setting enough to remind Michael of Gavin's smile.





	Run Away With Me

The sand between Gavin's toes tickled slightly, the cooling heat under him providing a nice warmth against the breeze of the ocean. Wiggling his toes in the sand and taking a breath of the salty air, Gavin lifted the bottle of beer to his lips and took a long drink of the cold liquid. How it was still cold, he didn't know. He had been sitting here for a while. 

 

The Los Santos pier was bright with activity but Gavin was ways away from it all. The beach was quiet at this time, the sun setting in the sky created a burst of pink and peach that illuminated the waters in a soft glow, seemingly carried by each wave like it was meant just for them. 

 

Lifting his head into the small breeze that blew past, Gavin smiled just a little around his next sip of beer. His smile only grew to the small crunches of sand behind him. 

 

 

"Fucking asshole, piece of shit dick." Michael spat out as he approached. 

 

 

"You hit him with your bike, Michael, it's not like he ran into you." Gavin reminded, not removing his eyes from the setting sun even when Michael plopped down next to him close enough for their shoulders to press together. 

 

 

"Don't side with him! Not only did he make me tip over, he got his fucking blood all over the front of my head light." The boy huffed, knees tucking to his chest as his gaze found the sunset much like Gavin's had. 

 

 

Silence fell, but it wasn't uncomfortable. 

 

 

The sand was starting to cool and the waves would occasionally touch the tips of Gavin's toes, still buried under the surface of the sand. Maybe it was time to head home, or maybe their night was just beginning. 

 

 

"What are we doing here, Gavin?" Michael asked. But then again, he always did. And Gavin only ever gave him one response. 

 

 

"We're watching the sunset, Michael." The Brit responded, and it made Michael grit his teeth. 

 

 

"Yeah, I can fucking see that! I'm asking why." The boy huffed, his gaze turning to Gavin. The colours of the sky illuminated the boys tan so well, it made Gavin nearly glow like the gold he loved so much. "Why are we sitting here, watch-" 

 

 

"I love the beach." Gavin interrupted the boy taking a long sip of beer. "It's the only place where the possible meets the impossible." The Brit said and Michael only cocked an eyebrow in response. 

 

 

When Gavin didn't speak again, Michael knew it was time to stop talking for a little while. Fine, he would watch the stupid sunset. 

 

It wasn't uncommon. Michael would get texts from Gavin asking him to meet somewhere all the time. It wasn't always the beach, sometimes it was just simple places like a park bench and sometimes it was a cable car ride up a mountain. But that didn't matter. There would always be cars, bikes or planes to take him. He would walk to Gavin if he had no other way. 

 

What Michael had learned was that Gavin didn't want to speak, he just didn't want to be alone. It didn't matter if they didn't speak once and rode back in silence, Gavin just needed Michael at his side and Michael would come running every single time. 

 

It didn't matter the time or place. Michael had driven three cities just to sit at Gavin's side for the night, to sit in deafening silence and watch the traffic on slowly growing as the night passed by. He had driven three cities back with Gavin holding onto him and his face shoved between his shoulder blades. He had walked Gavin to bed and sat with him until he fell asleep. He had watched his cocky attitude return in the morning and watched the night before be forgotten. 

 

Gavin never talked about in the morning and Michael knew it was better if he didn't. 

 

 

"Michael," Gavin said but didn't bother to turn his head. 

 

"Yeah Gav?" 

 

"Have you ever thought about running away?" The boy spoke and Michael, despite how dumb it sounded, knew all too well that Gavin was looking for him to say no. Michael was Gavin's rock, and he might just be the only reason Gavin stayed this long in the first place. 

 

"All the time." Michael nodded and leaned back on his hands, his fingers threading through the sand. 

 

"Where would you go?" 

 

Michael was silent for a moment, his head tilted toward the setting sun like he was trying to soak up the last of the sun's rays. "Where are you willing to follow me?" He asked, glancing to Gavin next to him, the boy sporting a half-hearted smile. 

 

Michael felt Gavin's head fall to his shoulder, the brit's sunglasses sliding off his nose and onto his lap. Tilting his head to lean it against Gavin's, Michael felt himself fall into a sense of ease and comfort. Water brushed his toes and it was getting colder, yes, but he didn't care. He was here with Gavin and that was enough to make him stay anywhere. 

 

"I'll go where ever you take me," Gavin responded after a few long moments of just watching the waves. 

 

It made Michael smile. He would never leave without Gavin. Sure, the lad was annoying and loud, cocky and a bit of a prick, but that was just what he wanted people to see. This here, this was Michael's Gavin. Soft and quiet, and happy to let words with meaning fall from his mouth without second thought. The smart Gavin who came to him with creative thoughts and kept him up all hours of the night because his new camera would be delivered tomorrow, or who sat by Michael reading while Michael built bombs. 

 

"Then let's go," Michael said in a simple, but soft tone and picked himself up. 

 

Gavin followed, not a word of protest leaving the boys mouth as he followed Michael along the sand back toward where the other had parked his bike. The blood splatter had run down the front of the bike now and Gavin wondered briefly what Michael had done with the body but he probably called in a pick-up. 

 

Swinging his leg over the bike, Michael settled and held out the helmet for Gavin to take. They both knew Michael only kept the helmet for Gavin because Michael himself never wore it. He didn't care about keeping himself safe like he did Gavin. 

 

Starting up the bike, Michael kicked the stand and balanced the weight with his leg after Gavin had got on. He felt the boy's arms around his waist and his head press against Michael's back, and he didn't need any other signal before kicking off. 

 

The wind brushed passed them and despite the speed, it wasn't cold or sharp. It was like being underwater, the air pushing past them and making Michael's curls fluffy and wavy in the wind. Gavin would give him a small squeeze now and then, mostly when they softly dipped around cars at a fast pace. 

 

Michael was chasing the sun, heading toward the setting light that he would just catch over each hill and road. Maybe if he kept driving toward the light, the dark that followed wouldn't swallow them. Or maybe the sun's glow reminded him too much of Gavin's smile. 

 

They long surpassed the city by now and Michael kept driving until his tank was edging on empty, forcing him to pull over. He didn't know where they were and the road they were driving down had turned to dirt at some point. It didn't seem important at all when he felt Gavin get off and start walking after he had taken the helmet off. Michael was quick to follow, their steps falling into sync. Fields surrounded them but they were heading for the sounds of the ocean, chasing the small glimpse of light left. 

 

It lead them to a cliff, something high that looked over what felt like miles of open water. 

 

Gavin sat and Michael followed, the pair sitting on the slightly damp grass and their feet nearly two close to the edge. It was a cold wind blowing by, much colder than when they had been driving that had Michael shrugging his jacket off to wrap around Gavin's shoulders. And as he suspected, there were no complaints. 

 

Michael is already busy watching Gavin when the boy lifts his hand to point to the sky. His smile took light from the sun itself and Michael felt his heart melt. "That's Sirius A," The boy said, pointing to the stars, but Michael was distracted by the star right beside him. "It's the brightest star in the night sky." 

 

"Mhm." Michael nodded. 

 

"It burns brighter than the sun, but because it's part of its own system, it can't act as a second sun. It also isn't hot enough. It's 25 times more luminous than the sun." Gavin said, clutching Michael's jacket as he let his hand fall so he could pull the leather closer. Michael could tell his lack of response was making Gavin go quiet. 

 

Despite his persona, Gavin was shy and if he felt someone didn't want to listen, he would be quiet. He didn't want to burden other people and waste their time. It didn't even surprise Michael to know Gavin had this kind of knowledge. 

 

"So, why doesn't it heat us up if it's brighter?" Michael asked, and the way Gavin turned to look at him had his breath caught in his throat. 

 

"Because as it moves closer it'll become fainter and lose energy, but it's still going to be the brightest star in the night sky for the next 21,000 years!" He said with a bright smile. He turned his head back to the sky, eyes flicking around as he pointed out more showing stars. "And that one…" 

 

And it went on. They talked till dawn. Michael learnt about the sky, about the stars and about the brightest star and the sun. Gavin talked all night and Michael listened with intent. He watched how excited he got, how he would flail when he would explain and point around rapidly. Michael couldn't follow it all, but the lightening in Gavin's eyes had him chasing after every ounce of information to keep up. 

 

Eventually, however, all the talking had gotten to him and by the time the sun had come up, Gavin was asleep in Michael's lap. Michael's fingers threaded through the cold hair of Gavin's head, his nails scratching over the boy's scalp in soft circles. For the few hours Michael sat there, his body freezing and his legs going numb with cold, his fingers slightly stiff, he thought about how much he was glad to have Gavin. 

Sure, Gavin had his moments that made Michael wish he had never met the idiot. But those were rare and only on his bad days. It was obvious how much Michael cared for the British boy, calling Gavin his 'boi' and his best friend all the time. But that was just the surface of it all. 

 

The boy wasn't even awake, but Michael couldn't stop himself from taking in every detail of his face. The sun was only just now rising, which meant their night would be over soon once Gavin woke up and came to his senses. 

 

They would go home. Well, Gavin would go home. Michael was home right now. Gavin was his home. Michael was a strong believer in 'home is where the heart is' which lead him right back to Gavin. This idiot, sleeping on his lap, wrapped up in his jacket and snoring quietly, was his home. 

 

Once the sun began to peek over the hill, casting a light over them and illuminating the fog from the cold ground, Gavin began to stir. He didn't wake right away, but eventually, his eyes opened and his body curled, head lifting to look over Michael. 

 

Without words, Gavin stood slowly, body stretching out. Michael stood to follow, of course. He was ready to leave and get Gavin home to the warmth, but Gavin was still standing, looking over the ocean as far as he could. 

 

"Thank you, Michael. For running away with me." He spoke softly, his eyes closing for a second before he turned his body to face Michael. "For always coming to get me, and listening to me talk all night about…nothing." He smiled weakly, gaze dropping to the cold ground under them. 

 

"We'll chase the sun all the way next time," Michael said and Gavin's head perked up. Next time. Michael would do it again. "And we'll follow the stars too, let those guide us to where we're meant to be. Just you and me." The boy smiled and reached to pat Gavin's shoulder. "Next time." 

 

"Next time," Gavin repeated back. There would definitely be a next time. 

The last of the gas in the bike was enough to get them to another gas station at least, and from there it was a long ride home. Gavin sat up front, his body leaning back on Michael as he drove. Maybe it was in search of warmth or comfort, or maybe it was just too he could sleep on the way back, but Michael didn't complain. He loved it. 

The crew was still asleep when they got home, their bodies are frozen cold and stiff, slightly wet. Michael didn't utter a word as Gavin slinked off to bed with his jacket still around his shoulders, the boy standing in the hallway for a long moment after Gavin had shut his own door. 

Even if loud and bird-like noises woke him up the next morning, Gavin's stupid voice ringing through the apartment as he argued with Ryan, Michael still smiled. Face buried in his pillow, the curly haired boy was grinning. Gavin was a fucking idiot, sure, but he was Michael's idiot. His stupid fallen star. 

Even his door slammed open and Gavin used him as a shield from a knife-wielding Ryan, Michael only laughed and told Ryan to do his worst because Gavin started it. It was a normal day. For Michael, it was home. And Gavin was the golden sun burning so bright it brought life to everything around him and he didn't even know it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a...little thing? A little thing I didn't think I was going to finish but I did.
> 
> I was feeling Mavin as fuck so I wanted to write some fluff for my two bois


End file.
